


There's a Reason Why Sans Checks Papyrus' Phone

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: Alterations in the Timeline of Timelines [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Big Brother Sans, Brother Feels, Chatting & Messaging, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Dom Sans, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inktale Sans, M/M, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Mental Instability, Minor Grillby/Sans, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Overprotective Sans, POV Sans, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Phone Calls & Telephones, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans, Sad Papyrus, Sad and Happy, Sans Doesn't Know, Sans Has Issues, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans Swearing, Sans-centric, Secret Messages, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Sibling Bonding, Sleep Groping, Sleepy Sex, Sub Papyrus, To Be Continued, Tsundere Papyrus, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, Undertale Reset Issues, Worried Papyrus, Yandere Sans, Younger Brother Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: Sans-centric. I am making the summary shorter. Yay~Part 1: Aftermath of New Year [COMPLETE]*All of them have similar lines of thought... Their brotherPapyrus.Part 2: Aftermath of Valentines  [COMPLETE]*Something isFormedand yet Something hasSnapped.Part 3: Wedding of his brother [IMPENDING]* [_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-]You can read each chapter separately, take your pick of timeline.Chapter:1 = Sans talking to Sans5 = Papyrus keeps texting Sans and just stops...2 & 6 = Undertale!Sans3 & 7 = Underfell!Sans4 & 8 = Underswap!Sans*I place page numbers here for easier access.





	1. Small Chat about...

**Author's Note:**

> Promises:  
> * I will try to make my tags accurate  
> * I will try my best not to make it M rated  
> * I will try to make it short  
> * I will try my best to finish this with the least amount of chapters
> 
> ...
> 
> :3 _Why does this sound impossible?_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A completely normal conversation between Sans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A summary of what had happened during New Year in Sans POV. That's it really. Very short and you can start start reading your preferred timeline. ^_^,

**UnderNet Messaging Site:**  
Underswap!Sans: How's your New Year guys? I got to spend time with my brother~!  
Undertale!Sans: same, but i went to some science museum and watched a meteor shower.  
Underfell!Sans: i don't think you'd like to hear what i've done to my bro.  
Undertale!Sans: heh. thanks for the r18 warning.  
Underswap!Sans: Come on guys, let me in on this! I don't get it... I went into a party only to have my brother go drunk on me... Not a fun experience.  
Underfell!Sans: your bro will kill meh if i did  
Underswap!Sans: Cherry on top?  
Underswap!Sans: Please?  
Underfell!Sans: fine. i'll give you a hint  
Undertale!Sans: stop.  
Underfell!Sans: the bedroom.  
Underswap!Sans: And?  
Undertale!Sans: one more word and i'm heading there  
Undertale!Sans: to dunk you all the way to another universe  
Underfell!Sans: wow. that's gonna take a skele-ton of work.  
Underswap!Sans: What's so wrong with a slumber party? Papy wouldn't mind me hear this!  
Underfell!Sans: oh he would...  
Undersfell!Sans: just look at comic's response  
Undertale!Sans: heheheh.  
Underswap!Sans: Fine.  
Undertale!Sans: good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans saw nothing wrong with what they did...
> 
> Just that Papyrus is their main concern.


	2. Protectiveness turned Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RESETs can do a lot to a person. In this case, it would be Undertale!Sans...
> 
> And protecting his brother loses its boundaries all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans saw nothing wrong with what he did.
> 
> He thinks it's completely normal protecting his brother...

[UNDERTALE UNIVERSE]

 

Stirring from his sleep, Undertale!Sans wakes up in the arms of his brother on their trusty couch. After the Meteor shower, both of them went back to his house and was tired enough to fall asleep on the couch. Undertale!Sans looks around, content in snuggling close to his brother for more sleep but then... Undertale!Sans noticed the orange phone on the table. He pries his brother's arms and went towards the phone. Picking it up, he replaces it with his blue phone. His brother won't mind him touching his stuff, it's what brothers do. Papyrus trusts him.

"huh. so many messages?" Undertale!Sans comments, looking at the messages from friends, colleagues and people he doesn't know. Ever since they reached the surface, his brother has been giving his phone number to a lot of people. Hey. There was the Kid's message too, asking his brother to pick the phone. Undertale!Sans looks at the call log and was amazed at the robot's tenacity. "uh-oh."

"gotta make an excuse for my bro then." Undertale!Sans whistles as he went to the doorstep with the phone in his hand. He isn't handicapped to not notice the robot's advances to his brother and Undertale!Sans honestly doesn't like the ACTs. His sweet younger brother who he took care of since the guy was a bitty bones, the same skeleton that gives him sunshine on dreary days, deserves the best in the world.

"wow." Undertale!Sans looks at his mailbox filled with fan mail. Getting his junk, he decides to look at his brother's mailbox...Junk too. The small skeleton took all of the useless mail and went back inside. He'll handle this stuff as well. He doesn't want his brother getting involved with strangers he's never met before. No way, even if humans and monsters are getting along in this timeline. God. What are people doing with their lives, writing letters to his lil' brother? Papyrus always wondered where his mail went back then; Sans did it for his own good… Besides, if the monster really wants to be his brother's lover, they have to go through him first. Too bad, no one fits his description, but that’s okay since Papyrus doesn't mind being single. As long as everyone is happy, he says. His brother is so cool.

_"SANS! THERE YOU ARE! I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU." Sans didn't comment. Covered in dust, he stares at his brother with a semi-crimson eye. Time seems to pause as Papyrus stops to look at his brother, but Sans found himself in the taller skeleton’s arms. Sans wraps his arms around his brother’s neck, looking at the trail of dust and blood he made. Holding him close, Papyrus sounds relieved for his safety. “LET’S GO HOME OKAY?”_

 

No matter how many times the timeline RESETs, Papyrus will always be cool in his eyes. He can’t stop saying it because it’s the truth. The guy always gives a hundred percent (and more) in everything he does, even if the pasta is inedible. Undertale!Sans loves watching over his brother, his bundle of joy so understanding and filled with energy. Undertale!Papyrus supports his friends and family all the way and he’s proud of him. If the RESETs never happened, Sans will willingly let Papyrus go and have fun. However, the memories of the past keep resurfacing. Undertale!Sans ends up clinging onto his brother for reassurance. If everything were to repeat what was the point of things, but Papyrus would hold him and say everything will turn okay yet... Undertale!Sans grips the phone… Papyrus keeps on dying.

_“paps… don’t go please.” Sans pleads, holding his brother’s arm. Papyrus looks at him with a helpless but cheery façade. Both skeletons knew this was a great risk, meeting the genocidal Human on the loose. Papyrus kneels down and gives his brother a hug. “I’M SORRY SANS BUT IF THERE’S A CHANCE THAT I CAN CHANGE THE HUMAN’S MIND, WOULDN’T THAT BE GREAT?”_

 

He doesn’t want Papyrus to die. The world feels empty when the guy’s gone. Why does Papyrus have to keep dying? Papyrus doesn’t deserve such a tragic fate! He can’t let that happen, not when he can do something about it. Knowing the fact his baby brother will die someday, it drives him off his seat. He already lost someone on that accident, he can’t lose another. Papyrus was his responsibility, his lil’ strong cinnabun who attracts danger for no reason, can live without him but always ends up as dust in his hands because of his actions. Undertale!Sans tried to change his brother’s actions, but he can’t. Papyrus was too innocent and naïve. Papyrus keeps cheering, keeps on helping, keeps on Loving…

_“SANS?! CAN YOU MAGIC AGAIN?!” A three-year old Papyrus asked, eyes sparkling with delight as he holds a cube in front of his older brother. Sans blinks, his mouth turning into a smile as he saw the small skeleton approach him with the puzzle. Walking in small steps, Papyrus lightly touches the cube on his shirt. Sans can’t stop smiling. Bringing his brother next to him as he sat, Sans watched his younger brother begin to bang the toy at his shirt, not the painful bang anyways. Sans gets the toy and gives his brother a pat on the skull. His next lines made the skeleton’s smile go wider, seeing his brother cheer. “sure bro.”_

 

“so many mail, too little meaning.” Undertale!Sans dumps the letters on the ground. Enveloping it with blue magic, Sans learned that the best way to burn things without harming the environment is disintegration by magic. He doesn’t know who these people are and even if he knows them, how sure is he that they have no ill intention? Undertale!Sans loves Papyrus. The guy puts up with his laziness and his down moments in the past every time, even if there was an option of backing out and he …He learned all the shortcuts, he polished his FIGHTING skills, he knew everyone he should know and most importantly, make his brother happy as much as possible.

 

*DING!*

 

Undertale!Papyrus isn't a hard monster to please. A skeleton of pattern, his brother needs: TLC (Tender Loving Care), attention, and some puns in that mix… just not that many or he’ll pop a bone. Heh. Undertale!Papyrus won’t admit it, but he likes his puns a lot. Sans can see that smile forming whenever the skeleton hears a new pun or if he used it in the right moment. Other stuff he has to do is eat his pasta dishes and… that’s it actually since he gives his brother items (because why not?), regularly visit his brother because he wants to make sure his brother is safe and do his brother duties. Papyrus accepts his random visits because he wants to talk about some things. Apparently, his little brother remembers some parts of the RESETs yet he still remains firm in his stance. He doesn’t mind anymore, already expecting this answer from his lawfully good brother. Sans looks at the phone and paused,

 

**Mettaton: Are you awake?**

 

“nope. no way.” Undertale!Sans shook his head, not amused with the question. You do not simply ask his brother in the middle of the morning when **he** is usually asleep. Undertale!Sans was okay with monsters taking steps closer to his brother, but not close enough for a serious relationship. The Human taught him much. He doesn’t know if he can trust the robot. Remembering some parts of the timelines, he holds his brother close to his side even if it’s the True Pacifist ending. If what the kid says was right, this timeline might be the last and he was not losing his brother to anyone. If there was a small chance his brother would get hurt by this entity, he isn’t going to risk it. He wants his brother to be happy, to be safe and sound. Traumatizing Flowey, scaring the kid and killing them both because they went out of line? He’s simply doing his job, not because they killed Papyrus or anything...Oh wait. He did one time. Can’t blame him really … **He never forgets a sinner**.

“what to do~?” Undertale!Sans yawns as he tossed the phone up and down the air. Catching it before gravity destroys it, the skeleton can feel the cold already overriding him. He suddenly feels the need to return to his heater-he meant his brother. Don’t blame him. Papyrus’ SOUL is so warm compared to his... Undertale!Sans drops the phone and walks away. He knows Papyrus will believe him if he said his phone was snatched while they were heading back to his house. That museum was packed with Humans; anyone could be the snatcher of his brother’s phone. Undertale!Sans doesn't mind listening to his brother come up with bizarre reasons why the guy stole it. Papyrus is a nice guy. He would never fully blame an individual for doing something wrong. If someone dies, the tall skeleton would try his best to avenge or justify the action yet Papyrus can never finish the ACT. The ACT of killing someone was unbearable to his younger brother. Timelines taught him that much, holding back isn’t the right term. Papyrus did it intentionally in the hopes the entity will change their mind. Papyrus was definitely too good for this world. Is that why FATE keeps killing him? Fortunately, Sans has all the time to watch over Papyrus. Undertale!Sans knows Papyrus trusts him completely to the extent to most life decisions. Like right after they went to the Surface, Sans noticed everything and found the decisions for quick money was so easy to calculate. He didn’t need to remember the RESETs to get a high paying job(s) and enact the same thing he’s done in the Underground. Humans were too easy to read with their SOULs in the open, especially when they don’t have the ability of the Kid. So he got rich and advised the Royal Family on what to do. Of course, he lets his brother stay with him. Undertale!Sans needs to make sure the guy is safe and all.

“ahh~” Undertale!Sans yawns, stretching his arms to get the feel of the air. He shivered. Though the surface has the sun, winter was way colder than the Underground. Something to do with climate change the Humans inflicted upon themselves. Why is his jacket not working? He could replace it, but this was given to him by his cool brother. He turns around, hearing a ringtone echoing from the abandoned phone. Sans turns, his left eye flashed yellow, “nearly forgot about ya buddy.”

 

*CRACK! *

 

“better.” Undertale!Sans nods to himself and heads inside. He doesn’t mind if the RESETs occur, as long as his brother was safe he was fine. Looking at his slumbering brother, Sans crawls up to return to his former position. Back to the warmth he goes, Sans snuggles close. Papyrus doesn’t need to read all those messages, his good ol’ brother will read it for him. He found nothing important but if there was he would filter it. Undertale!Sans lets his brother wrap his arms on him.

 

*BEEP-! click.*

 

“hmm…” Undertale!Sans rests his skull on his brother’s chest. One eye open, the eye light turned into cyan blue to click the DELETE button on the Answering machine. He remembers Papyrus bought that for his fans, waiting for mails anxiously on it. Undertale!Sans thinks his brother doesn’t need fans, too much risk for his brother. Papyrus rolls to the couch, slightly crushing him in between the couch cushion and his brother. Nah. This was fine.

“…zzzzZZZ” No one is going to hurt Papyrus in this timeline or any other. Undertale!Sans will be his brother’s knight through and through. Undertale!Sans falls asleep with a smile…

 

“ **not on my watch.** ”

* * *

 

[EXTRA]

 

"SANS! WAKE UP. I CAN'T FIND MY PHONE!!!" Undertale!Papyrus screamed, looking around the entire room and throwing the socks his lazy brother left on the floor. He shouldn't have accepted Sans' suggestion in heading back to the lazy skeleton's house. It is so messy! He can't find anything in this battlefield of socks and cluttered paper. He should have visited Sans before New Year to clean this place up, but he cleaned it three days ago! Undertale!Sans opened his eyes, looking at him with a smile. Sans' smile is always permanent. It was difficult to determine if the smaller skeleton wasn't pranking him or not. Undertale!Sans yawned and sits up on the couch, staring at him in a blank stare. "SANS! THIS IS SERIOUS! HOW WILL I TALK TO ALL MY FRIENDS?! THEY MIGHT BE WORRIED FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS?!"

"let me call you. (The smaller skeleton pulls out his phone and calls. Papyrus listens for anything, but Sans frowned) i think you lost it in the museum paps..." Undertale!Sans pockets his phone and Undertale!Papyrus gasped. "B-BUT WHAT WILL I TELL THEM SANS?!"

"you flosst it. wanna go to the police station for it?" Undertale!Sans covers his mouth as he yawned. Undertale!Papyrus scratched his skull. It was the beginning of the New Year and he lost his phone! Wait. Maybe the one who got his phone really needed it badly that's why the person took it. Taking it to call his/her family outside the country or taking it to a pawnshop to buy presents for their children. The Great Papyrus can't get angry at the person because of that.

"earth to pap~ papyrus! if you want, we can go out and buy a new phone for you. i think the store's open so we can check it out and if you want, we can visit our friends and apologize to them." Undertale!Sans suggested, snapping him back to his senses. Undertale!Papyrus nodded firmly, walking to the kitchen to see what they can eat. "THAT IS AN EXCELLENT PLAN SANS-! WHY DO WE HAVE CROISSANT HERE?"

"i... baked it?" Undertale!Sans said hesitantly, eye lights turn to pinpricks as Undertale!Papyrus returns with the croissant in the oven. The skeleton was impressed, Sans was improving in the texture of his food. His older brother exhaled, must be glad that the soon-to-be-greatest-chef has accepted his food. Undertale!Papyrus gives the food item to Sans, urging him to follow. They don't have much time! They must apologize immediately, even if Papyrus can't state what they did yesterday (secret family bonding!) Sans refuses, flopping back as he nommed on the croissant. He placed both hands on his hips, Undertale!Papyrus berated. "YOU LAZY BONES! YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE THEN!"

"i don't wanna work myself to the bone and get chilled out there-!" Undertale!Sans nearly dropped his pastry when Undertale!Papyrus picks him up for a piggyback ride. Laughing in triumph, Undertale!Papyrus marched outside with his brother on his shoulders. Undertale!Sans rests his hand on his brother's skull, biting on the croissant as he looks ahead of the path. Listening to his brother, Undertale!Sans gives a pun and two that fits the holiday spirit. Hearing his brother laugh at one pun, Sans lists it down on his head. Finishing the pastry and resting his skull on his brother's, Sans decides to take a rest. He closed his eyes with a smile.

 

'just the usual...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus doesn't mind so it was fine.
> 
> *And no one notices.


	3. Protectiveness turned Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TIMELINE'S MOTTO can do a lot to an individual. In this case, it would be Underfell!Sans...
> 
> And walking behind his brother's shadows has a whole new meaning to it all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans saw nothing wrong with what he did.
> 
> He thinks it's completely normal claiming his brother...

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]

Sitting up, Underfell!Sans looks down to find himself inside his brother's room back at Snowdin. He was the one who insisted that they return to their area and they were even attacked by some fuckers along the way. Underfell!Sans likes watching his sleeping brother, it was better than hearing the guy's incessant screaming about his laziness. Underfell!Sans went over his brother's clothes, finding a brilliant red phone in the guy's pocket. Stealing it from his brother, Underfell!Sans knows his brother will believe his little lies if something comes amiss. Papyrus trusts him.

"pieces of shits, flirting with boss as if they know him." Underfell!Sans cursed, reading the messages given to his brother. Because of the metal prick, everyone knows his brother and were asking for his whereabouts while the two of them hanged out. Underfell!Sans DELETEs all of the messages and saw the phone call history. "fucking **meth**. so deleting stuff isn't enough? damn it."

"brb, boss." Underfell!Sans declared and hopped out to take care of the phone. Underfell!Sans isn't that apathetic. He knows what Mettaton was trying to do with his boss and Underfell!Sans cockblocks the guy's effort each and every time. His brother, the only one who will always be willing to get him back and care for him even when he's broken in their world, isn't going to fall for a sack of nuts and bolts. 'never.'

"?" Underfell!Sans saw a bunch of letter in his brother's mailbox, pocketing the phone to look at the mail. Without even seeing the contents, Underfell!Sans tossed the letters in the air and blasted it with his Gaster Blasters. Underfell!Sans likes seeing the papers get destroyed with his blasters. It reminds him of those times he wanted to kill all the bastards in this hellhole, but he has to remain weak. It was easier to pretend being the weaker one and kill the monsters behind their back. Papyrus wouldn't mind if he saw his mailbox empty. Papyrus' mailbox is and always will be empty. Papyrus wouldn't care because he was always too busy doing paperwork. In this rate, the guy's going to stay single but he doesn't mind because Papyrus would bother him more.

_"Sans. You! You fucktard..." Sans flinched, ready for the incoming hit but Papyrus' voice softened and sighs. Covered in bruises and cuts, Sans looked up to see Papyrus pick him up and walk away. The crowd around them were shock, an unsettled atmosphere of curiosity and anger towards the taller skeleton's actions. Papyrus kept walking like the usual, looking at him with a raised eye brow. "You really made a mess this time, oaf."_

No matter what he does, Papyrus always forgave him and took care of him. Even if Papyrus punishes him and screams obscenities, his little brother would give him shelter and food whenever he needed it. Underfell!Sans knows his brother did this to toughen him up and fix his bad attitude of falling asleep in this kill-or-be-killed. When Underfell!Papyrus found out that his STATs was impossible to change from the other Sans, his brother became more accommodating, only punishing him to maintain their 'outside appearance' and when he asks for it, wanting to feel something. Their relationship was strange. The power play between them were constantly shifting and if that stopped... Underfell!Sans grips the phone... Papyrus doesn't care about him anymore.

_"hey boss? where are ya going?" Sans asked. Glancing at the side, Sans watched Papyrus grow silent. Mettaton's show was starting and Papyrus wasn't going to watch the show? That was strange. Papyrus muttered in an off tone. "I'm heading out to meet someone. You're in charge while I'm gone. The house better be in one piece by the time I come back, do you understand?"_

He doesn't want Papyrus to stop caring for him, to forget him and begin paying attention to other people. He won't let that happen ever again, not when he's capable of doing something about it. Back then, he saw Papyrus as a cruel piece of shit that deserves to rot in hell. But now, all Underfell!Sans sees is his little cinnamon roll who acts like a tsundereplane whenever he gives him an affectionate gesture. Flirting is highly effective and his brother likes cute things for some strange reason. Underfell!Sans tried to change his brother's viewpoints, but he can't. Papyrus was stubborn and prideful. Papyrus keeps on Working, keeps on Thinking, keeps on Loving...

_"S-sans? W-what are you...?!" A five-year old Papyrus inquired in a scared voice, red tears falling down his face as he looked up at him. Sans looks down, couldn't help but smile at his adorable younger brother who was backed to a corner covering his injured right eyesocket and lower right femur. Kneeling down, Sans slowly removes his brother's hand and placed his two sharp phalanges at the injury. Whispering words of comfort, Sans scrapped it down to make a new mark. Papyrus whimpered and cried for him to stop, but he didn't stop. He listens to his brother's wails, "Sans! S-stop! Stop! I-it hurts SANS!"_

He deserved every pain and injury he got from Papyrus. It reminded him of the misdeeds he has done within their childhood. Underfell!Sans loves Papyrus. He really does. He was the only thing that kept him living and prolonging his life in this disgusting world. He learned all the shortcuts, he polished his FIGHTING skills, he knew everyone who would/could dare harm his brother and most importantly, Underfell!Sans made sure his brother made him his. A possessive Papyrus was an assurance that he will never be tossed away, that his brother will care for him until death.

*DING!*

Underfell!Papyrus isn't a hard monster to please. Follow his orders, give the guy a lot of praising and stay by his side even when the guy's at his weakest. It was simple. If Underfell!Sans wanted, he could flirt and make his brother a stuttering mess. Underfell!Papyrus secretly appreciates the gestures and would actually fuck him more if he secretly laid out his flirtations as traps or puzzles. Of course, Underfell!Papyrus would still fuck him, but gets turned down when the tall skeleton tastes drugs and alcohol in his mouth. It seems Papyrus is a sensitive bitch, preferring his older brother detoxify himself before they do it again. In short, Underfell!Papyrus was predictable but confessed that he remembers some fragments of the previous RESETs so Underfell!Sans better not ask him to become nice. Life became more bearable after that, finding out his brother did change to help him.

**Mettaton: Where are you darling~?**

"..." Underfell!Sans nearly broke the phone after he read that. Their King was flirting with the Head of the Royal Guard under the eyes of the Judge. Underfell!Sans wasn't usually the type who follows rules, but keeping his brother away from this robot was actually in line with the law. Tossing the phone in the air, Underfell!Sans caught it and repeats the cycle. The Monarchy, the Military and the Law must always be separated from each other. This is the reason why Underfell!Sans was glad to have his brother as the Head of the Royal Guards because the Judge has to work with the Military (Royal Guards) to execute the law. Underfell!Sans remembered Papyrus comical expression when he found out that he was the Judge. It was hilarious. It also made Papyrus ask what he did to the Human when they entered the Judgement Hall... heh. He often diverts the topic because Papyrus might not like his answer. Underfell!Sans can't deny his nature. ** He is a sadist.**

"i should head back soon...boss might start screaming like a banshee." Underfell!Sans grinned at the thought, pointing his finger in the air as he held the phone with red magic. He knows Papyrus will believe him if he said his phone broke while they were fighting against the mafia group. There is a reason why both of their tuxedos are torn and shredded. Underfell!Sans will then watch his brother groan and mutter how expensive the phone was, ordering him to get out so he can change and get back to work. Underfell!Sans could change the event by coming back earlier and settling near his brother and flirting with him, Papyrus was starting to get used to the taste of alcohol and he really wants to fuck. Don't blame him. He is a horny fucker and in this ending, everyone but Mettaton and Papyrus are left. Grillby...? Underfell!Sans wasn't going to start with that guy. The elemental always wants to be the one in control. He prefers someone who was willing to experiment like his morally-questioning brother Papyrus who doesn't want to admit he sees Sex as a personal thing. Underfell!Sans was glad Papyrus relies on him for that or he'd have to keep pushing his brother to fess up. He did make the first move or else... The Human would get to his brother first. If Papyrus knew that punishing him was an effective 'sexual' stimulant, he would have stopped immediately and try a different approach as punishment. All the while feeling guilty and confused with his feelings, ain't that cute? Besides, Underfell!Sans likes giving his brother shots, it gave him more leverage when he asks if he can top on the next fuck session. Besides, Papyrus gains a better mood if he's the one in control, pampering him with snuggles and food. Underfell!Sans was torn to fucking his brother or getting fucked by his brother for those benefits.

"boop." Underfell!Sans flicked the phone so it went farther away from his direction. Before the phone fell to the ground, the phone's screen brightened and it was obliterated by two of his Gaster Blasters. Blinking, Underfell!Sans noticed his sleeves have some snow on it. He wondered when the Kid was coming back to start the cycle all over because he didn't really care if the Human stayed dead. Turning around, Underfell!Sans went back to the house up his brother's room...

*CRII-CRACK! *

"better~" Underfell!Sans grinned as he sat down to watch his brother sleep. He knows he is going to be in deep trouble when his brother wakes up and finds out he destroyed his own crafted alarm clock with his red magic, but Papyrus doesn't really need to wake up right now. Crawling over to his brother's side, Underfell!Sans starts removing his brother's red tie. Underfell!Sans' grin widened when the skeleton stirs, muttering his name and shooing his hand away from his scarf.

*BEEP! BEEP! click.*

"calling me for a great time? you slutty bastard." Underfell!Sans tsked as he set his phone in silent mode. Removing the one-time garments, Underfell!Sans pushes Papyrus to lie down on his back and begins teasing his little brother. Hearing a soft confused moan, it was no surprise why Papyrus searches for him whenever he feels like having sex or comfort. Waking up, Underfell!Sans pried his jaw open to give a kiss.

No one is going to have Papyrus while he's still around. Underfell!Sans accepts the fact that he is greedy towards his trusting and prideful brother and well...

 

**"you'll have him when heaven and hell crashes over."**

* * *

[EXTRA]

 

"Sans.. You don't simply wake me up for morning sex..." Underfell!Papyrus groaned, trying to push his satisfied brother off. His bed stinks of sex. He'll have to change the covers.. Again. Waking up, Underfell!Papyrus had to reciprocate a horny brother who decides to kiss him as a kick start. Underfell!Sans then proceeds to fuck him like a rabbit as he proceeds to create what his brother wanted. Yup. A pussy. Who could have guessed? Underfell!Sans snuggled near him, but Underfell!Papyrus has to start his paperwork soon. "Sans. I have work to do... Lazy ass. **Get off**!"

"mmm~ ok." Underfell!Sans sat up and followed his brother to the bathroom. Underfell!Papyrus started peeling his disgusting clothes, not sure why his brother was staring at him that way when they just had- "Sans. No shower fucking. Didn't you get enough for today?"

"who said i was thinking of that, boss?" Underfell!Sans was really pushing his luck. It was the beginning of the Year and he was forced to come back home because this lazy bum wanted to sleep in their old home. They even got attacked and-? Underfell!Papyrus cursed, "Don't tell me those bastards took it while we were fighting... Damn it! That phone was one of a kind! Argh!!"

"i'll get you another one boss.. don't worry about it." Underfell!Sans reassured, but Underfell!Papyrus didn't want to bother his brother with something menial. In truth, that phone was given to him by his brother as well and he doesn't like losing his things when he can do something about it. Looking away in embarrassment, Underfell!Papyrus muttered, "Don't expect anything from your actions, lackey."

"i already got what i wanted this morning." Underfell!Sans grinned, but his eyes wander to his brother's form. Entering the bathroom, Underfell!Papyrus glared at his brother who was also entering the bathroom. Underfell!Papyrus doesn't like anyone invading his personal space, especially when he's cleaning himself. He also doesn't want to admit he uses the bath tub because those are for chums (according to Undyne). "Sans. Get out right now or I am calling Grillby to fuck you for the whole week!"

"but boss~ wouldn't it be better if we both take a bath and head to work so you're sure i go to my working station? i don't mind if you use the tub, cock lover." Underfell!Sans laughs when he sees his blushing in-denial brother stomps to the shower and pulls the curtain as a barrier. The taller skeleton's going to get his vengeance soon enough. Underfell!Sans can't wait to be pushed to the floor and get fucked when they head to the castle. That's just how his brother is, so secretive and cunning. Removing his own clothes, Underfell!Sans smirked as he entered the already ready-bath tub and closed his eyes.

'he took the bait?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus thinks this must be a norm.
> 
> *And no one notices.


	4. Protectiveness turned LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ALTERATION OF MEMORIES can do a lot to an optimist. In this case, it would be Underswap!Sans...
> 
> And taking care of his brother becomes a bit twisted all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans saw nothing wrong with what he did.
> 
> He thinks it's completely normal loving his brother...

[UNDERSWAP UNIVERSE]

"Hm?" Sitting up, Underswap!Sans yawns and blinked to see his surroundings. Beside his bed was his previously drunk older brother who was able to fit in his bed. Underswap!Sans shook his head while he smiled, going close to his brother to fish out the yellow flip phone hidden inside his brother's back pants pocket. His brother and he had to go to the party and was surprised to see Napstaton propose to him. Underswap!Sans denied it because he felt it was going too fast and well... He doesn't feel the Love towards the DJ. Standing up, Underswap!Sans left his room with the phone. He's sure his brother wouldn't mind losing a phone. Papyrus trusts him.

"Who are these monsters supposed to be?" Underswap!Sans wondered, reading the messages sent to his brother. He knew his brother was famous, but why were they asking for his location when he clearly went to the party with him? Underswap!Sans proceeds to the phone call history and- There was a lot of miscalls, none answered. Underswap!Sans can feel his smile widened, "Mweh heh. Of course, my brother would be too busy in the party to answer you guys!"

"Hmm. I should go check our mail." Underswap!Sans declared and pocketed the phone as he heads outside. Underswap!Sans isn't innocent. He knows a lot of people are trying to get his brother and Underswap!Sans was willing to decrease the burden. His brother, who has taken care of him since he was a small skeleton, will need his admirers to go through him first.

"!?" Undertale!Sans eyes went wide, seeing a lot of love letters in his mail. Where has these come from? Tossing his love letters with his brother's fan mail, Underswap!Sans didn't know there are individuals who like him as well. Oh! Actually, he does know a lot of monsters like him. Underswap!Sans remembers his brother holding him close and asking a loud why so many monsters were trying to take him away. Underswap!Sans likes Papyrus going all protective over him, it gave them more time to bond as brothers and it made him feel all warm inside.

_"sans? get away from there! it's not safe!" Papyrus pulled him away from the two dead Snowdrakes, holding him close as he started to run away from the area. Sans closed his eyes and held his brother close. Covered in dust, Sans dropped the knife without Papyrus noticing. When they returned home, Papyrus begins to dust him off with a frown. "you had me worried there."_

No matter what he does, Papyrus will be there to catch them when he falls and makes him laugh his worries away. Even when he grows up and wants to start a life of his own, his older brother would watch over him in the shadows and would tell him stories if he had children or friends coming over. Underswap!Sans noticed Papyrus doesn't really focus so much on himself. Entering a relationship often meant there was an eventual break-up, his brother was worried for his safety and it made him want to become a better person! But once he achieves everything he could ever wish for (Being a Royal Guard, having a stable income, have a lover), Underswap!Sans' eye lights disappeared... Papyrus would leave him.

_"Papy! Where are you? I've been calling for you more than ten times and-" Underswap!Sans complained on the phone but all he hears is a chuckle and Papyrus asked what've they done already. Being a magnificent brother, he would start talking about the things his brother missed and all the things he could have done with them. Papyrus would then end the reply with a short phrase. The usual words were, "see ya soon bro. love ya~"_

He doesn't want Papyrus to leave. He doesn't understand why Papyrus would leave when they reached the Surface. Shouldn't he stay with him and make the most out of it? He remembers the RESETs so why doesn't Papyrus tell him everything? Even when he tried telling him that, Underswap!Sans would learn later he had broken his promise because he forgot a certain part of the condition. His older brother never told him that he was hurt because he forgot their promise, Papyrus was always patient. In yet, Papyrus keeps on Pretending, keeps on Experimenting, keeps on Loving...

_"you shouldn't be eating that bro. crayons aren't healthy!" A five-year old Papyrus laughed, looking down at him as he playfully tugs the crayon away from his mouth. Sans whined when it was removed. Eye lights turning wide, blue tears began to form from his eyes and his older brother quickly panicked to get a replacement. Before he could wail, Papyrus had stuck a binky in his mouth and picked him up to sway him back and forth singing. "there there~"_

"Hmm~" Underswap!Sans used fire magic to burn all the letters. Papyrus treats him with affection and a careful look because he was afraid of making him sad. Underswap!Sans understood how bad their relationship was because of the fact his brother confessed the amount of times he has forgotten his explanation. It was only when he met with the other Sans that Underswap!Sans found out how much his brother had to work to protect him from harm. Underswap!Sans wants to return the favor, making his brother's happiness as his priority as well!

*DING!*

"?" Underswap!Sans wondered who's message was it this time? Underswap!Papyrus isn't a hard monster to please. His older brother is very lazy so... Give him a little attention, clean his mess and take care of him with all your Love could afford. Underswap!Sans could handle that. His brother deserves someone that can take care of him and what better than the Magnificent Sans! Underswap!Sans won't let his brother down, he fits all the categories.

**Happstablook: are you... umm... free...?**

"..." Underswap!Sans tossed the phone and an array of bones stabbed the phone all at the same time. Underswap!Sans did not expect that. He was not happy to see the same ghost his brother was talking about at the phone to be the one to say that. It was bad enough he had to watch his brother flirt near him whenever the opportunity represents itself, but now his Underswap!Papyrus was considering marriage of all things? Underswap!Sans didn't get it. His brother had everything he needed by staying with him so what was with the topic? Is Underswap!Papyrus bored with him? Does he need to change and make certain spins to his dishes? Should Underswap!Sans pamper him more? Should he kill competition- He knows killing won't resort to anything, but elimination of unwanted guests and a huge controversy within the Underground. He remembers that much from the previous RESETs and his brother returns back to his default slowly. Underswap!Sans doesn't want his brother to shake when they touch or look away when they talk. Those moments were a different thing which he won't repeat ever again, hopefully. It should be expected from the future Royal Guard that **he learns from his mistakes.**

 

"But you can't kill a ghost..." Underswap!Sans did a face palm. Why does his brother have to talk about someone that can't be killed? But then again, this was his brother. Continuously stabbing the remnants of the phone, Underswap!Sans made sure there was no evidence of the item. He could scold his brother that they must have lost in on their way back to Snowdin. It was difficult carrying his brother given his small frame which is a flat out lie. He could use his blue magic to make him lighter as learned from Undertale!Sans. However, Underswap!Sans doesn't like talking about his other selves so often since it gives Underswap!Papyrus an idea to do another mind-shocking and pain-inducing experience towards his other counterparts. Papyrus always thinks he's innocent and he'll keep it that way until he learns to convey his feelings. It was only Underfell!Papyrus who sensed his inner LOVE, but Underswap!Sans was sure the RESETs had that covered. Strange...

 

"How could I forget? I have to make breakfast!" Underswap!Sans ran back inside the house, leaving nothing but dust on the snow. It was then swept from the wind. The small scarfed skeleton knew a blizzard was coming and he had to be prepared to occupy his brother. Underswap!Sans wouldn't want his brother taking shortcuts and talking with other monsters. They have a limited amount of time left together before the Human comes! And then... And then, he'll have to!

 

*DING! *

 

"Huh? A message from Napstaton??" Underswap!Sans looks curiously at his light blue phone given as a gift by his brother. He always cherishes what his brother gives him so unwanted flirting via the phone should be DELETED- Wait. Underswap!Sans giggled. He'll let his brother read it and make him go overprotective over him. Underswap!Papyrus doesn't trust the DJ if someone were to look at it which was a relief. Underswap!Sans enters the room and placed his phone on the bedside. 'There we go~'

 

*CLICK! *

 

"I wonder if the Human likes Papy this time? I hope not~" Underswap!Sans hums as he heads to the kitchen and start his delicious specialty - Tacos. As he prepared the ingredients, his mind wanders on the yellow striped green shirt child. He wonders if he'll have to keep an eye on that Human. Chara is starting to get too close to his brother and it was rubbing him the wrong way. He can warn them but he knows they can RESET. If words don't work... Underswap!Sans eyes his knife set. A little punishment can do wonders to those who remember. All for sure,

 

No one is going to take his protective and cool brother,

**"As if i'd let this happen"**

* * *

[EXTRA]

 

"did you reply to your mails this morning?" Underswap!Papyrus asked, leaning close to give a hug towards his hard-working brother. Underswap!Sans yelped in surprise and blushed when he got pulled up to his brother's lap. Handing the light blue phone, Underswap!Papyrus watched his brother's eyes twinkle at the amount of greetings in the phone and gave decides to get his own phone from his pocket-. Placing his brother down, Underswap!Papyrus frowned as he scavenged his phone. Underswap!Sans asked, all concern like the cool brother he is. "Is something wrong?"

 

"ah- nothing serious. i kinda lost the gift you gave me." Underswap!Papyrus was peeved. The two had given each other matching phone in Gyftmas and he lost it all because he got drunk on that party. Underswap!Sans gave him a hug on his upper legs, "It's okay, Papy! I'll give you another one~!"

 

"no bro. it's okay. you've done so much for me." Underswap!Papyrus pets his brother's skull. Man. Sans is so supportive and understanding. Underswap!Papyrus doesn't know how lucky he is to have such an awesome brother. Underswap!Papyrus looks outside, "a blizzard? welp. that's a goner."

 

"Papy~! I will handle it. Trust the Magnificent Sans~!" Underswap!Sans whined and tugged him to the kitchen. Oh right. He has to eat his brother's food. It was always tacos. Not edible, but he wasn't going to hurt his brother's feelings. 'Sides, he shouldn't be complaining when he looks like the free loader in the house. "ok. ok. no need to **plushie** me? no seriously, when did ya get a plushie of myself? i look a **door** able~ i should make a plushie of you so plushie me can have a cool bro too."

 

"Stop with the puns and eat!" Underswap!Sans wailed, but he can see the smile curling up at his lil' brother's face. Chuckling, Underswap!Papyrus sat down and began eating. He guessed he can spend more time with his brother and surf the UnderNet to play some games with Sans - The type of games which could help his brother in accuracy or quick thinking. It'd be best if Underswap!Sans learns to dodge faster in case the Human shows up. "where ya going bro?"

 

"Preparing our grand brother slumber party~!" Underswap!Sans declared as he was holding bags of popcorn and other sweet treats inside a big bag. His older brother smiled, looking at the azure stars formed in his brother's eye lights and continued eating. Heading to the living room, Underswap!Sans starts laying out the games and food stashes on the covered floor. Humming, Underswap!Sans smiles as he can't wait for the amount of fun he'll have with his reliable big brother. Since Papyrus was going to take a while, he opened the TV to watch some episodes of Napstaton. Underswap!Sans couldn't help it, smiling at another successful lie he made.

 

'he never suspects a thing~'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus thinks this must be a phase.
> 
> *And no one notices.


	5. But they were caught off-guard by what happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans POV in the 3rd chapter in: **There's a Reason Why Papyrus Doesn't Use the Phone**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read - There's a Reason Why Papyrus Doesn't Use the Phone and you'll understand how long the trio has waited for them. Oh yes. You guys said a surprise so here it is!

**Undertale Conversation: [Sans and Papyrus]**

[03:30 PM] Papyrus: SANS!

[03:30 PM] Sans: yo.

[03:30 PM] Papyrus: WHEN YOU ARE FREE,

[03:31 PM] Sans: i am now.

[03:31 PM] Papyrus: FREE MEANING: YOU ARE DONE WITH WORK,

[03:31 PM] Papyrus: TIRED

[03:31 PM] Papyrus: AND MAYBE LONELY,

[03:33 PM] Sans: aw. worried?

[03:34 PM] Papyrus: NO!

[03:34 PM] Papyrus: JUST COME BACK HOME WHEN THAT HAPPENS!

[03:35 PM] Sans: ok.

[03:35 PM] Papyrus: BUT YOU MUST COME BACK AT SIX O’ CLOCK!

[03:36 PM] Sans: ok?

[03:36 PM] Papyrus: NOT BEFORE THAT.

[03:37 PM] Sans: i goat it.

[03:37 PM] Papyrus: SANS! I AM DELETING THAT.

[03:38 PM] Sans: whatever soup you bro.

[03:40 PM] Sans: love ya.

 

…

 

[05:00 PM] Sans: might be late.

[05:00 PM] Papyrus: TAKE YOUR TIME!

[05:02 PM] Sans: thanks bro.

 

…

 

_[06:10 PM] Papyrus calls Sans, Sans answer._

[06:11 PM] Sans: not yet bro.

[06:11 PM] Papyrus: CHECKING IF YOU’RE BEING PRODUCTIVE!

[06:12 PM] Sans: nice to know you got my back bro.

*CLICK! *

 

…

 

[07:00 PM] Sans: paps.

[07:00 PM] Papyrus: YES SANS?!

[07:00 PM] Sans: frisk is inviting us to a party

[07:00 PM] Papyrus: NOT INTERESTED.

[07:01 PM] Sans: really?

[07:00 PM] Papyrus: YOU CAN GO IN OUR STEAD!

[07:01 PM] Sans: ok

[07:02 PM] Sans: ?

[07:03 PM] Papyrus: COME BACK SAFETY!

[07:05 PM] Sans: k bro.

[07:06 PM] Sans: see ya later.

[07:08 PM] Papyrus: OF COURSE YOU WILL!

 

…

 

[08:00 PM] Papyrus: SANS?

_[8:00 PM] Papyrus calls Sans. No one responds._

[8:00 PM] Papyrus: YOU BETTER NOT GET DRUNK AGAIN!

[08:10 PM] Papyrus: SANS! I KNOW YOU CAN READ THIS!

 

…

 

[09:11 PM] Papyrus: AND I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU’RE ENJOYING YOURSELF!

[09:30 PM] Papyrus: I AM IN FACT, ENJOYING MYSELF.

[09:50 PM] Papyrus: WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK?

 

…

 

_[10:00 PM] Papyrus calls Sans. No one responds._

 

…

 

[10:30 PM] Papyrus: ARE YOU AWAKE?

[10:50 PM] Papyrus: DON’T YOU WANT TO COME BACK HOME?

[10:50 PM] Papyrus: UNLESS YOU AREN’T TIRED YET

[10:50 PM] Papyrus: THEN CONTINUE PARTYING!

[11:30 PM] Papyrus: SANS

 

…

 

_[00:00 AM] Papyrus calls Sans. No one responds._

 

…

 

[00:30 AM] Papyrus: WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG? O-o

 

…

 

[04:00 AM] Sans: sorry bro got dunk

[04:00 AM] Papyrus: IT’S OKAY SANS!

[04:03 AM] Sans: thx bro

[04:05 AM] Sans: phalanges is shaky

[04:10 AM] Sans: be ther et a jippy.

[04:10 AM] Papyrus: TAKE YOUR TIME.

[04:15 AM] Papyrus: I HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK YOU ABOUT

[04:15 AM] Papyrus: IT’S IMPORTANT.

[04:16 AM] Sans: ok

[04:17 AM] Papyrus: MAYBE I’LL TELL YOU LATER…?

[04:17 AM] Sans: nah. lay it on me

[04:18 AM] Sans: i’ll support you all the way.

[04:19 AM] Papyrus: THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT SANS!

 

…

 

**Sans came back at 5 AM**

* * *

 

**Underfell Conversation: [Sans and Papyrus]**

[03:40 PM] Papyrus: Sans!

[03:45 PM] Sans: yeah boss?

[03:50 PM] Papyrus: Be back in home around 6:30 PM.

[03:52 PM] Sans: ???

[03:55 PM] Papyrus: It’s a surprise

[03:57 PM] Sans: did i do something wrong again?

[03:57 PM] Papyrus: Just come back when you’re ready then!

[03:58 PM] Sans: must be a kink.

[03:59 PM] Papyrus: I am not that deprived Sans!

[04:00 PM] Sans: then wait for me.

[04:01 PM] Papyrus: How long?

[04:02 PM] Sans: come back at 9 maybe?

[04:04 PM] Papyrus: WHY?!

[04:06 PM] Sans: grillbz has a party and i’m attending.

[04:07 PM] Sans: unless you tell me what’s going on?

[04:10 PM] Papyrus: It involves you and new things…

[04:11 PM] Sans: definitely a kink.

[04:12 PM] Papyrus: I hate you Sans.

 

…

 

_[9:00 PM] Papyrus calls Sans. No one responds._

 

…

 

[11:00 PM] Papyrus: Sans? You piece of shit! You’re drunk aren’t you?!

[11:10 PM] Sans: hi boss~

[11:12 PM] Papyrus: Come back home now!

[11:15 PM] Sans: no way.

[11:17 PM] Papyrus: You are in a world of pain when you come back home!

[11:20 PM] Sans: the more i won’t go.

[11:23 PM] Papyrus: Damn it Sans! Be reasonable and come back here!

[11:30 PM] Sans: don’t feel like it.

[11:32 PM] Papyrus: I need to do something with you.

[11:34 PM] Papyrus: It’s important so come back now!

[11:35 PM] Sans: not gonna fall for that trick.

[11:36 PM] Papyrus: Then don’t!

[11:37 PM] Papyrus: I don’t need you anyways!

 

…

 

_[00:00 AM] Papyrus calls Sans. No one responds._

 

…

 

[01:00 AM] Papyrus: I know you can read this, you pile of dust.

[01:01 AM] Papyrus: And I hope you aren’t raped or robbed there.

[01:02 AM] Sans: aww

[01:03 AM] Papyrus: Not that I’m worried or anything!

[01:05 AM] Papyrus: Why do I even bother talking to this drunk?

[01:10 AM] Sans: bring me home~

[01:10 AM] Papyrus: NO

[01:11 AM] Papyrus: Get your ass here now!

[01:15 AM] Sans: fine.

 

…

 

[01:50 AM] Papyrus: Lazy ass.

[01:50 AM] Papyrus: It only takes 10 minutes for a dying monster to reach our area and you’re still not here.

[01:51 AM] Papyrus: The least you could do is say, you aren’t coming.

 

…

 

[04:00 AM] Papyrus: I won’t hurt you, you know that right?

[04:05 AM] Papyrus: Maybe a smack but that’s it.

[04:10 AM] Papyrus: I made breakfast.

[04:42 AM] Papyrus: It’s cold now.

[04:50 AM] Papyrus: You really aren’t coming here are you?

[04:55 AM] Papyrus: Relax.

[04:55 AM] Papyrus: The surprise is over.

[04:56 AM] Papyrus: Come here. I need to tell you something.

[04:59 AM] Sans: sure.

[05:01 AM] Papyrus: Good.

[05:01 AM] Papyrus: I’ll wait until you’re over your hang-over.

[05:05 AM] Sans: that’s gonna take a while.

[05:06 AM] Papyrus: I know.

[05:08 AM] Papyrus: Take your time.

 

…

 

**Sans came back at 5:10 AM**

* * *

 

**Underswap Conversation: [Sans and Papyrus]**

 

[5:00 PM] Papyrus: hey bro?

[5:01 PM] Sans: Yes Papy?

[5:03 PM] Papyrus: how long is your party again?

[5:05 PM] Sans: Until 12 AM!

[5:06 PM] Sans: Why? Something I need to know?

[5:10 PM] Papyrus: nah. just wondering.

[5:11 PM] Papyrus: have fun.

[5:12 PM] Sans: Of course I will!

 

…

 

_[00:30 AM] Papyrus calls Sans, Sans answers._

[00:32 AM] Sans: Yes?

[00:35 AM] Papyrus: just checking on my bro.

[00:36 AM] Sans: Oh sorry! I’ll go back.

[00:36 AM] Papyrus: it’s ok. take your time and have fun.

[00:38 AM] Sans: Sorry ‘bout that.

[00:40 AM] Papyrus: no prob.

[00:42 AM] Papyrus: just as long as you’re happy.

*CLICK! *

 

…

 

_[03:40 AM] Sans calls Papyrus. No one responds._

 

…

 

[03:50 AM] Sans: Papy! I won a lot of prizes in the party!

[03:55 AM] Sans: I can’t carry them all so I was thinking you’d help me?

[03:59 AM] Sans: Very funny. Stop ignoring me.

[04:00 AM] Sans: Papyrus! Respond!

[04:10 AM] Sans: Grillby is asking what you sweets you want to have here

[04:15 AM] Sans: Papy?

_[04:20 AM] Sans calls Papyrus. No one responds._

 

…

 

**Sans came back at 5:00 AM**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are sporadic. You won't see it coming. Ignore the dates on the chapter.
> 
> It's purely fictional!
> 
> \o-o/


	6. and well...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Sans doesn't really mean it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus talks to Sans and...
> 
> The small skeleton smiles.

[UNDERTALE UNIVERSE]

 

"..." Undertale!Sans knows his brother is saying something important, but everything seems to crash down on him. He knew something was up when Papyrus asked him to come back in an irregular hour. All those miscalls in his phone, those obvious text messages... He didn't listen to his gut feeling, waking up with a hang-over in Toriel's house. He should've- The small skeleton wished he had visited his brother on that night. Maybe Papyrus could have avoided this event and not feel abandoned because of his idiocy, but Sans can't rewind time. He wished he could-!  **Everything just seems false**. He can't believe he let this happen behind his back.

"SANS!" Stumbling slightly, Undertale!Sans nearly falls to the floor only for his brother to catch him. Undertale!Papyrus looks at him with worried eyes yet Sans can't seem to respond. He refuses,  **it**  can't. This can't be happening. "IS EVERYTHING OK?"

"y-yeah. i'm cool." He lies openly with his 'usual' grin. Undertale!Sans needs to lie when it comes to identifying danger towards his brother. He can't be angry or annoyed upon hearing his brother's opinion or Papyrus would shun him away. Undertale!Sans can't bear to have Papyrus leave him, he'll break down. He doesn't want his brother to hate him. Undertale!Papyrus placed him on the couch and spoke again. Watching Papyrus, Undertale!Sans can't seem to hear everything.

 

**_He feels numb, but a tinge of pain in his chest. Is this really pain or is this fear?_ **

 

"OH. UH... R-REALLY?!" Undertale!Papyrus sounds hesitant, but not a hint of anger or distrust in those eyes. Of course, Papyrus wasn't going to be angry that his older brother didn't come on his arranged occasion. Undertale!Sans can still see the balloons and game boards on the floor as they talk. He still hasn't cleaned up. The smaller skeleton's smile wavered. Sans knows Mettaton is sincere with his brother and it was a matter of time for Fate to do the unspeakable yet he...

"come here." Raising his arms, Undertale!Papyrus tilts his head. Undertale!Sans wants his brother to be happy, but a part of him refuses to let  **this**  happen. He doesn't know what to do, he can't. He knows he can't keep holding Papyrus forever yet there's a hint of anger surfacing. Undertale!Sans squishes it down, he knows he isn't good enough for his awesome brother... But shaming himself won't do him anything. This is all his fault. Undertale!Sans doesn't want to accept. Undertale!Sans went close to give his brother a hug. "?"

"SANS...ARE YOU...WORRIED?" Undertale!Papyrus asked and Undertale!Sans couldn't respond. He can feel a swirl of emotions, but for now. He feels empty, not a hint of resentment in his SOUL. The taller skeleton reciprocates the hug and he hugs tighter. He doesn't want to let go of his sunshine. Undertale!Sans choked on his words. It feels like a knife had stabbed and twisted its way in between his jacket. "c-congrats."

"I KNOW! UH.. B-BUT YOU CAN TAKE YOUR TIME!" Undertale!Papyrus pats his back. Undertale!Sans doesn't let go, drinking up the warmth of his brother. He can't do anything about this, can he? Undertale!Sans wonders if his brother would have answered differently: if he had been there, if he had told that guy to fuck off in the worst way possible, if he had listened to his brother and returned home on that day, if... "...WE HAVE A MONTH BEFORE YOU-KNOW-WHAT SO I'LL MAKE SURE [...]"

 

**N o t  t o o  l a t e  i s  i t . . . ?**

 

"yeah." Undertale!Sans sighs, burying his face on Papyrus' scarf. He has time -Time to think on what to do. Would it be enough time for him to ACT or would that still not be enough? He can feel Papyrus bringing him to his room. Oh. So they were going to sleep together? His brother must think he's depressed again. Undertale!Sans was glad his brother noticed his sudden shift whenever they were in a new area. Instead of fussing about his protective streak, his brother adapted to it. Huh. He can feel the bed.

"GOOD NIGHT SANS!" Undertale!Papyrus comments before closing his eyes. Undertale!Sans refuses to let go. Knowing that if he let go, the skeleton will have to face reality and wear that cheery facade. Like him, everyone had read of the post of the celebrity. The event was in preparation. It was spreading like a disease.

"..." Undertale!Sans watched his brother sleep. He's thankful that his brother stuck with him until the end. That is before this event happens. Does he want some person to break the chain and he, as the good brother, will watch in the sidelines or will he do something and risk losing the faith of his younger brother? He knows the guy can be trusted, but can he really be sure…

*CLICK!*

Undertale!Sans clicks his teeth on the sleeping skeleton's forehead. Standing up, his smile lowers. It was an early morning in the winter season. He has a month before judgement day and he had a job to do. Undertale!Sans muttered in a blank tone, eye lights gone as he looks outside.”welp.”

 

" **i got work to do.** "

* * *

 

**UnderNet Messaging Site:**

 

Undertale!Sans: will be bee-zy for the whole month.

Ink: Ok.

Undertale!Sans: but i'm sirius.

Ink: ?

Undertale!Sans:  don't call me coz i won’t be able to attend in any meeting.

Undertale!Sans: you're in charge.

Ink: Why?

Undertale!Sans: stuff came up, no worries.

Ink: If you say so…

Undertale!Sans: ;)

Ink: wait!

 

 **-Log Out-**  

* * *

 

 

"..." Undertale!Papyrus woke up, sitting up to see a greeting card. Picking it up, the skeleton sighs. There was a list of activities Sans requested him to do. **Again**. Undertale!Papyrus went over it thoroughly. He is used to this sort of activities when his brother and he enters a new neighborhood. Something to do with  _security_. It was fine. It isn't really affecting his life or anything. Fishing his phone up, Papyrus on his GPS and went out of the room. The taller skeleton doesn't understand why his brother wants to receive a text from him every other hour about his location and activities (even with friends), but the Great Papyrus can handle! His brother shouldn't be underestimating his abilities... Or maybe it's because his brother is a little paranoid at times...? Impossible! Sans was too lazy to ACT-

"?" The skeleton was surprised to see the entire house clean and organized with bits of notes around the house. Sans must've cleaned it so he won't have to worry about things... Undertale!Papyrus looks around to read the notes. Scowling, it was all puns! How could Sans do this to him?! Rushing to the kitchen, he stared at the table.

"NYEH....?" Wide eyed, Undertale!Papyrus picks another card. It was a greeting right beside five layers of pancakes. He doesn't know what Sans felt yesterday, but something changed. Well... Sans' perspective changed but he is still the same Sans! Undertale!Papyrus doesn't know what to say but he hopes Sans will let him start training the lazy comedian to get used to the housework. Of course, Sans knows how to do household chores but the guy is just too lazy. In the inside, he hopes Sans doesn't do anything reckless when he's gone to live with Mettaton. Even if he trusts his brother very much, Undertale!Papyrus is wary of this moment. Sans...

 

**He smiles quite a lot**

**even when he's not-**

 

'BUT SANS PROMISED HE WILL HELP ME WITH METTATON...' Undertale!Papyrus fiddles with the card. How does Sans do this so-called detective work of his? Is it like those movies? Wowie! That has a lot of work involved. A smile slowly spread to his face. He was perfectly fine when Sans didn't come back home. The skeleton was drunk for crepe’s sake and he shouldn't be expecting anything when there a party in the Human/Queen/King-Royal Family's House. However, he was caught off guard when Mettaton was the one who came up. Then it **turned to this situation**... Hmmm. Maybe he should not have said that and wait for Sans to find out on his own. Maybe Sans wouldn't look so guilty when he started talking about Mettaton's proposition.

 

He knows Sans is happy for him, but Sans was the type to keep secrets.

 

*SIGH* As long as Sans doesn't feel guilty for his actions and live his life happily, it was fine. Papyrus takes a bite of the pancake, blinking in confusion. This was strange. Sans isn't the type to go over the edge. He was the type who balances things...

 

"IT'S AWFULLY SWEET...?"

* * *

 

Research and learn all definition of Sweet. You know what to do from there. ;)

 

5-layer pancake = 5 words Sans wants to say to his brother, but rather not.

*Possible candidates of the sentence for you to select:

-I will always protect you.

-I won't let this happen.

-You are your own person.

-Don't take my sunshine away. [I do not own this sentence apparently]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus thinks Sans is accepting the news well,
> 
> Sans continues smiling, fooling everyone.


	7. ...Sans doesn't...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell!Sans doesn't believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus talks to Sans and...
> 
> The small skeleton lies.

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]

 

"I'm surprised you're taking this without a fuss." Underfell!Papyrus sounds surprised. Underfell!Sans doesn't respond. If drinking in Grillby's twice a day, smoking crack and weed when he grabs hold of the substances, isolating himself in his room for who knows how long and refusal to interact with anyone was the description his brother was seeing for the past few days... Sure, but how could the Royal Guard know what his brother's been doing when he's busy with work? **Everything feels fake**. This shouldn't even be possible, but when Underfell!Sans hears the residents that his brother had gotten involved in a bizarre situation with that punk, it sounds... Underfell!Papyrus rests his cheek on his gloves, "You aren't listening to me, are you?"

"h-huh. why would i get bothered with that, boss?”  Underfell!Sans gave a lazy grin. They both knew Underfell!Sans was lying under his teeth, trying his best to even stand when he's shaking from the news. He tries to reassure his brother, but it was an obvious lie. “it's not my problem.”

“Really?” Underfell!Papyrus stares at him. When it comes to these sort of topics, the older brother was more affected than the younger brother. He felt helpless. Sadness overlapping anger, Underfell!Sans doesn't want Papyrus to leave him, he can't imagine life without him. However, his brother was the boss. He has to follow orders but he didn’t follow that one order and brought this upon himself. He was a pathetic piece of- Underfell!Papyrus caught him in time before he fell. Underfell!Sans gripped anything of his brother's for support. "..."

 

**_Sans feels lost, everything was turning bleak and he clings for support. Sans gasped for air._ **

 

"Don't break down on me and breath!" Underfell!Papyrus ordered, but he can see fear in those eyes. He can feel the hug constrict him yet... The smaller skeleton went closer, no longer caring about personal space as he let bones clash against each other. Underfell!Sans knows he can't do anything when his brother has taken a stance towards that lucky bastard and yet he doesn't want **this** to happen. Why did he treat it like a joke?

‘why wHY WHY **WHY**?’ Underfell!Sans wants his brother to be with him. He wants his brother to want him, need him, take him but he can't. He has no right to control his brother, but a part of him thinks otherwise. He feels angry at himself for not being good enough, he doesn't deserve being beside his terrifying brother... But he can't accept this. He wants to kill the fucker, even if the robot was a king yet this was mostly his fault. Underfell!Sans didn’t think it was possible, but it happened. FATE must be laughing at him huh? "...."

"Good. Your SOUL stabilized. " Underfell!Papyrus sounds relief, but Underfell!Sans leans closer. So empty, it hurts so badly. He wants it gone. He wants his SOUL to be touched, wants someone to hold it together before it breaks. Underfell!Sans doesn't want to let go of his pillar. The taller skeleton's eyes narrows, "What's wrong?"

"take me." Underfell!Sans summons his tongue, phalanges clawing the red turtle neck he gave to his brother when they were younger. Underfell!Papyrus understood what he wanted and yields. Underfell!Sans bites down and he can feel his brother’s hand grab his skull from behind painfully. Tasting his brother's magic, Underfell!Sans wonders what would happen if he had come back home? He should have never taken it as a joke when Boss told him to come, should've seen the signs and acted on it, should've-? "N-nyeh! You're taking shit again! Fuck it Sans. If you were this depressed, you could have asked for a fuck instead! I still have few weeks left with you, after all."

 

**I t  i s n ' t  t o o  l a t e  t o  c h a n g e  t h i n g s . . .**

 

"yeah." Underfell!Sans yawned, snuggling close to his brother's chest. He forgot he had time to change this. It wasn't permanent. He can do this, but can he ACT without ruining his weak image. Hey. Underfell!Papyrus was bringing him to his room, the same room that will be vacated soon. His brother must be thinking in the lines he'll try dusting himself again. Underfell!Sans was glad his brother took matters in his own hands when he saw how his brother acts whenever there are new monsters in the area. Taking control, Papyrus would handle the situation like a pro.

“Go to sleep. I’m deterred from your foul taste.” Underfell!Papyrus cursed before closing his eyes. Hmm… He can feel the bed and the pillows. Boss was still hugging him. Aww. Too bad, Underfell!Sans doesn't feel tired. He refuses to let go, knowing he'll have to take things in his own hands as if there was the apocalypse was coming.

"..." Underfell!Sans pretends to sleep, listening his brother's SOUL moderates its pulse. He's thankful his brother kept him until the very end. That is before this event happened. Does he want to lose his brother to a pathetic piece of scrap metal and pretend he’s too apathetic to care or will he do something and risk losing the faith of his younger brother? He knows he can craft better plans in overthrowing the King and place his brother there but…

*CLICK!*

He gives a kiss to his sleeping brother. He will not risk it. He can’t be sure Papyrus won’t get attached when something like **this** happens. Underfell!Sans sighs. Time to slide his mask to the side; no one would see the difference anyways. “huh.”

 

“ **it’s hell better than doing nothing...** ”

* * *

 

**UnderNet Messaging Site:**

 

Ink: Red?

Underfell!Sans: gonna be busy until the end of the 2nd week of march.

Ink: You too?

Underfell!Sans: heh. glad to know i’m not the only one.

Ink: What is going on there?

Underfell!Sans: nut-thing major.

Underfell!Sans: see ya.

Ink: I don’t see anything wrong in your universe!

Underfell!Sans: pft.

 

**-Log Out-**

* * *

 

 

 “…?” Underfell!Papyrus blinks and looks around. Standing up, he flicked his phone open to see a number of cancelled meetings and schedules. He sighs, this must be the work of Sans. **Again**. Underfell!Papyrus heads out of his room while he read the items. Scrolling down, he was mad at the same time used to these sort of mood swings whenever his brother and he meets new monsters/individuals/humans. Something to do with _security._ It was fine. Undyne and co told him this was a norm for family. The taller skeleton doesn’t understand why his brother wants him to check the barricades and bases within the Underground. Of course the Terrible Papyrus can handle that! His brother shouldn't be underestimating his abilities... Or maybe it's because his brother is a little possessive...? Impossible! Sans was too lazy to ACT-

“?” The skeleton was shocked to see the entire house clean and organized with a particular scent in the kitchen. Sans must’ve cleaned the house because he was sad…? Underfell!Papyrus looks around, seeing nothing misplaced or whatnot. Good...? No! It was bad. What was Sans planning?! Rushing to the kitchen, he stared at the table.

“Nyeh…?” He scrutinized the set-up. It looks perfectly… normal. No prank in sight, the Captain of the Royal Guards look around and sets his eyes at the three layers of pancake. He isn’t sure what Sans was feeling yesterday, but something must’ve woke up. Underfell!Papyrus doesn’t know how to decipher this revelation. For the better or for the worse? Of course, he should start vacating his room to live with Mettaton permanently… Yet he’s worried what will happen to ~~Sans~~ the house and its pristine state that he took care personally. Underfell!Papyrus won’t admit it out loud, but he is wary of this moment. Sans...

 

**He tends to lie a lot**

**words’ starting to rot underneath-**

 

‘But Sans didn’t seem to mind…’ Underfell!Papyrus pokes the pancake. How did Sans make pancakes when they don’t have any mixture? Is it from the multiverse? Gosh! That means Sans used his own money. He covered his face, trying not to smile. That is… cute. He knew his plan wouldn’t work when Sans was busy in a party hosted by Grillby. Well… The only problem there was the fact Sans was drunk when they were texting. If Sans wasn’t drunk, he would’ve won the bet but forever be humiliated by his older brother for being a softie. **Then Mettaton came and** … huh. Maybe he should’ve pretended to be angry when Sans came back with a smile on his face? Maybe Sans wouldn’t be so shock when he started talking about Mettaton's proposition.

 

He knows Sans is still shock on that, but Sans was a hypocrite when he speaks his mind.

 

*SIGH* As long as Sans won’t get dusted for his actions and live his life however he likes, it was fine. Papyrus takes a bite of the pancake, eyes turned wide open. This was strange. This can't be right... Sans can’t cook this good! He was the type who does minimal effort…

 

“It’s texture is smooth…?!”

 

* * *

 

 

Research and learn all definition of Smooth. The usual. ^^

 

3-layer pancake = 3 words Sans wants to say to his brother, but does not.

*Possible candidates of the sentence for you to select:

-Nice lie there.

-I need you.

-I don’t care.

-Not letting go. [I do not own this sentence apparently]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus thinks Sans is being a good sport here,
> 
> Sans continues lying, plotting behind his brother’s back.


	8. ...like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underswap!Sans abhors the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus talks to Sans and…
> 
> The small skeleton stares.

[UNDERSWAP UNIVERSE]

 

"please stop ignoring me and respond to **this**. you're killing me here." Underswap!Papyrus sounds desperate. Underswap!Sans doesn't respond. The small skeleton has been ignoring his brother for the recent days about that topic ever since he heard the residents talk about the recent engagement between the smoking skeleton and the shy pink ghost. Sitting on the couch with his brother, Underswap!Sans proceeds in watching the NTT show. **FATE must HATE him**. This shouldn't be possible when he made sure everything and everyone gone under his calculations. How could one day make all his plans awry? Because he trusted his brother's word, he stayed longer in Grillby's party. Returning home- Underswap!Papyrus gives him a hug. "What's wrong Papy?"

"i'm sorry." Why was his brother apologizing? He should be the one apologizing, letting that apparition take his great brother's time allotted for them alone. Underswap!Sans returns the hug, snuggling close to his brother's orange jacket. Underswap!Sans hums, "It's okay Papy! I'm not angry."

"y-you sure about that buddy?" Underswap!Papyrus asked. He gives his brother a nod and his cheery smile, well-aware of Papyrus' intuition. Truth be told, he wants to keep pretending it never happened. Underswap!Sans doesn't want Papyrus to leave him. He is the only one that knows how to truly love him. His brother knows that, but he still does those things thinking that his lil' cinnabun is fine with the things he does when in the inside- Underswap!Papyrus picks him up, enveloping him in warmth. "..."

 

**_Sans has to face reality. He can't keep pretending everything will be finE wHeN It ISN'T._ **

 

"time for your bedtime story then." Underswap!Papyrus reassures, joy evident in his voice. Sans cuddles his worried brother. He loves his brother's hugs and attention... The smaller skeleton focuses on his brother as Papyrus lies down on the couch, using magic to open the door of his room. Underswap!Sans knows his brother isn't the type to back out on new things, but he hates how **this** is happening so quickly. "peek-a-boo-with-fluffy-bunny?"

'Why didn't I deal with **that distraction** when it presented itself earlier?' Underswap!Sans thought, watching his brother give a smile. He wants his brother to see only him, take care of him and live comfortably in each other's care. Was he not enough? What does that ghost have that he **doesn't**! This is why he was silent on the topic. He's angry, but sad at the same time. Underswap!Sans was conflicted in the inside, how did this happen? "..."

"ready bro?" Underswap!Papyrus asked and Underswap!Sans realized his brother was holding the book. He was still clinging onto his brother as he nods, resting his body on his brothers as the skeleton flips the book open. He promised he'll take good care of him, that the other will be **first priority** always. Underswap!Sans doesn't want to lose his moon. He can't. Underswap!Papyrus gives a wink, "you can let go ya know?"

"No!" Underswap!Sans continues holding the orange hoodie, eyes focused on his brother's every movement. Used to this tactic, Underswap!Papyrus gives him a pat and starts the story. Underswap!Sans listens, hypothesizing that his brother's actions aren't really real. This was a game to him. He was always Papyrus' first priority, but because he was late, he lost to the game with FATE. Closing his eyes, Underswap!Sans wonders the possibilities of the past. If he had decided to come back home earlier, would the two of them- " (yawn) the end... hmm. can we sleep here?"

 

**T h e r e  i s  n o  s u c h  t h i n g  a s  t o o  l a t e . . .**

 

"No." Underswap!Sans murmured, listening to the pulse of his brother's SOUL. The Magnificent Sans is never the type to give up. There is no such thing as a perfect love story. He can do this, will he be able to pull it off without bringing out suspicion though? Underswap!Papyrus teleported them to his bed, going to stay with him tonight. Underswap!Sans was ecstatic when his brother was understanding when he realized his sudden moments of ‘insecurities whenever he was gone from his sight, showering him with love and care as much as possible. Wowzers! He can feel the blankets cover their body.

"night bro." Underswap!Papyrus yawns before he closes his eyes. Underswap!Sans inches closer to the pillows and hugs his brother's neck. Papyrus is the type who needs love and care. Underswap!Sans will be the one who will give him that just like any other timeline. He refuses to let go, waiting for his brother to enter in his dream state.

"Good night!" Underswap!Sans coos, caressing his brother's skull as the Zs come into view. He's happy his brother held him until the very end. That is before this event came into being. Does he want to lose his brother to an inadequate monster and support the two as if he loves the pairing or will he do something and risk losing the image his older brother gave him? He knows there are a lot of ways to do this, Temmie tells him so much, but...

*CLICK*

He gives a kiss on the sleeping skeleton's neck. He can't risk it. Sitting up to look down at his brother, he isn't going to lose Papyrus ever again. Underswap!Sans gives a small smile. Humming, the skeleton has stuff to do. His brother won't find out anyways. "Hmm..."

 

“ **I guess I have to do what I know best~** "

* * *

 

**UnderNet Messaging Site:**

 

Underswap!Sans: Hi Ink!

Ink: Hello Blue! Something up?

Underswap!Sans: Do you know what March 14 means?

Ink: Uhh... White's Day

Underswap!Sans: And?

Ink: The time guys gives the chocolates back to the girls?

Underswap!Sans: I see. Thanks for the tip~!

Ink: Are you sure you're okay?

Underswap!Sans: Yes! Why wouldn't I be?

Ink: I mean at first I thought there was nothing wrong but something gone wrong in the timelines again.

Underswap!Sans: ...

Ink: You, Red, Comic and Black got a small glitch and it vanished after it tweaked a day.

Underswap!Sans: We'll find a way in taking care of it.

Ink: As long as you don't do something dangerous like what Black did. That shouldn't have happened...

Ink: Error popped out of the blue and caused so much trouble in Swapfell. Promise me you won't deviate too much from your timeline.

Underswap!Sans: Papy's calling me back. I have to go.

Ink: Blue?

Underswap!Sans: talk to you later!

Ink: Hey!

**-Log Out-**

* * *

 

 

“...!” Falling asleep in his brother's room, Underswap!Papyrus knew he was carried back in his room. Sitting up, he looks around to see his room left untouched but... He felt cold metal clinging to his right wrist. He sighs, Sans placed this thing on him. **Again**. Underswap!Papyrus stood up and stretched, covering his mouth as he opened the door with magic. He knew what this thing does. It was connected with a device that takes note of the user’s activities and condition. He knows his brother wants what's good for him whenever his brother and he enter in an unfamiliar scenario anywhere and/or with anyone. Something to do with _security_. The taller skeleton doesn't understand where all this protectiveness come from. He understands he has one HP, but he can handle just fine. He was the older brother for a reason! His brother shouldn't be underestimating his abilities... Or maybe it's because his brother is a little...? Impossible! Sans is too nice-

"?" The skeleton's eyes widened, the house was empty and not a sound of any greeting. Instead, he can smell the unnatural scent in the kitchen. Unnatural as Sans usually makes a quiche or tacos. Not like he was saying his brother shouldn't pursue other forms of cooking but still. Underswap!Papyrus warps to the kitchen area. He stared at the table.

“nyeh…?” He came across a perfect breakfast setting. It looks perfect, except for the fact he can see seven layers of pancake in perfect stack to each other. It had a glass of milk beside it and honey syrup. Oh my god. Honey as a topping. It was perfect. He isn't sure if Sans finally accepted the fact, but something felt off that day. Underswap!Papyrus is worried on this, but he isn't going to go back off his word. Seeing Happstablook so happy that she'll finally have someone to play with was cute. He doesn't want to leave Sans yet he won't mind right...? He doesn't want to think about it but, Underswap!Papyrus is wary of this moment. Sans...

 

**He likes to praise a lot**

**yet he secretly hates-**

 

"but sans wouldn't do that, he isn't the type to do that." Underswap!Papyrus states, looking at the pancake. How was Sans able to learn how to make a pancake? Is it from his pals? Pft.  He smiles at the thought of those three cooking together, that would look so cute on camera. He knows all three of them (he, Rus and Fell) had failed when Sans didn't come as planned. He didn't think Sans was also in a party and stating it was a small surprise was an understatement for his part. He was glad his brother didn't see him wear that suit. It was making him panic in all that waiting **until Mettaton visited**... Maybe he should've reacted when Sans came back home hearing about Mettaton's proposal from the locals. Maybe Sans wouldn't be so in-denial in the topic.

 

He knows Sans is angry in the inside, but Sans was really patient when it comes to action.

 

*SIGH* He wished Sans would get used to it soon and live his life happily, this was fine. Papyrus takes a bite of the pancake... Curious, he pours honey and ate another. This was weird. This can't be right... Sans loves perfection. He was the skeleton who does things precisely so...

 

"It is too fluffy...?"

 

* * *

 

 

Research and learn all definition of Fluffy. >>

 

7-layer pancake = 7 words Sans wants to say to his brother, but will not.

*Possible candidates of the sentence for you to select:

-I am so sorry for letting you down.

-I am the only one for you.

-You will always be my older brother.

-I will free you from your chains. [I do not own this sentence apparently]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus thinks Sans needs some time and space for this,
> 
> Sans wholeheartedly agrees, holding something behind him.


	9. It's okay though since,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A completely normal conversation between Sans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A summary of what had happened during the weeks before the Wedding day in Sans POV. Very short but will be explained in further detail later when you start reading your preferred timeline. :3

UnderNet Messaging Site:

 

Underswap!Sans: I heard you guys skipped a meeting with the others...

Undertale!Sans: stuff came up and i can't really bring myself to care anymore.

Underfell!Sans: same.

Undertale!Sans: heh. guess we're in the same boat, but i plan on doing nut-thing but hang out with my bro.

Underfell!Sans: welp. i'm researching and keeping my bro protected twenty four-seven.

Undertale!Sans: go me.

Underswap!Sans: I am so proud of you guys! I always knew you care about him!

Underfell!Sans: i hope you ain't doing whatever i think you're thinking of doing.

Underswap!Sans: What are you talking about?

Underswap!Sans: I'm also doing nothing!

Underfell!Sans: you. nothing? give me a break.

Undertale!Sans: he's right there. you're always doing something.

Underfell!Sans: how about this. if we tell you what we're doing, you'll let us in on what you're doing.

Underswap!Sans: Well... We are all doing this for him...

Undertale!Sans: i'm serious guys. i am doing  **absolutely** nothing

Undertale!Sans: except stare at paperwork

Underfell!Sans: heh... and if you guys were in the surface, there's gonna be a skele-ton of work for all of us.

Underswap!Sans: I'm... working with a close friend who's familiar in these sort of things.

Underfell!Sans: ... does the friend start with a t?

Underfell!Sans: forget it. i don't really care.

Undertale!Sans: i think you're being a tsunderplane

Underfell!Sans: meh. i'm chatting with some old friends of mine so more monsters can attend the wedding.

Underswap!Sans: Yeah...

Undertale!Sans: the wedding...

* * *

 

Undertale!Sans: as if we'd let that happen.

Underswap!Sans: Agreed!

Underfell!Sans: then we better not mess this one up.

Undertale!Sans: i'll distract ink.

Underswap!Sans: Distract Error for me Red!

Underfell!Sans: what? why?!

Underswap!Sans: Error and I... We go a long way.

Underfell!Sans: you owe me after this.

Underswap!Sans: Thanks love!

Undertale!Sans: let's start cramming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since papyrus is their main concern....
> 
> who cares what happens to the **rest?**

**Author's Note:**

> Reason for the creation to this story:  
> * Some thoughts in mind upon creating **There's a Reason Why Papyrus Doesn't Use the Phone.**
> 
> Don't you ever wonder what Sans feel whenever his brother does something dumb/reckless? Yeah!
> 
> ...
> 
> This isn't gonna end well.
> 
> Why did I do this...?


End file.
